Stop Along the Way
by amberfly
Summary: She found Jack and Daniel engimas.


**Author: Amberfly**

**Ficlet: Stop along the way.**

**Category: General**

**Warnings: None.**

**Thanks to my Yankee mate.**

I watched them as they sauntered in; the older one took his ball cap off, leaving his hair looking all mussed and spiky. He was raised right though, a gentleman always takes his hat off before sitting down to eat. He is tall, and lean, and his face looks as though he's seen more than he'd care to discuss. This is no jackass yuppie down here to hunt and fall in rivers. Reckon this one would know his way around most places.

The other man with him is younger, and has eyes the color of our corn-flowers. Sad though, he looks intricately sad. I wonder why? Why are these good lookin' men looking as though they'd found a dime but lost a dollar. It's been a real slow day and I could use some company, and flirting is a real nice way to pass time.

I wave them towards a table, and grabbing a couple of menus, tell Bart to make a fresh brew. Don't know why, but I figure these boys could use one. We make a fine coffee if I do say so myself, and the burgers are tasty and filling. Bart's may not be very salubrious, but we are honest, decent people. Same as these two I reckon.

They both sit down at the same time, and the older one picks up the menu. He looks like he's reading it, talking softly to the younger one, but his eyes aren't on the page, they scan the room. What's he looking for? This grey haired stranger with his sad eyed friend. Jack? The older ones name is Jack! Suits him! He's playing with the sugar, and dumps in a small amount. Watching your weight, honey? Well, okay, I'll watch it for you!

The young one, Dan? Daniel? Says something that makes Jack laugh. Hell, his face just lights up! Whatever he said it's made his friend happy. Good for you, bright eyes, good for you!

I need to take their order I guess, a diner this small doesn't get much traffic, but if I go over there, I know I am intruding. I don't know on what, but I will be intruding. Hey, bright eyes is smiling up a storm! Hey, he looks so darn handsome when he laughs!

Okay. Bart is busting my ass to take their order, so I guess I'd better mosey over. It's been real interesting watching these two, and I can't help but think their journey is far from over. But, a couple of burgers, decent coffee, clean rest room, I can see them on their way.

Damn! The smiles are gone and that haunted look is back. What is going on here? Is the young one crying? Nope, but he sure is rubbing those baby blues a lot. What did the older one say to rain on his parade? Okay, Bart is flicking a rubber band at me! I'm moving! I'm moving! Man's a slave driver.

The older one pretends to study the menu real careful like, and when Jack looks at me, he smiles this crooked little smile. Daniel waits until he's ordered and then nods, tells me he'll have the same. This is one troubled pup, and I wonder what could have made him so low? I'd like to stay and listen but I don't. Its private I think. Jack leans across and taps his hand, and I can't hear what's he saying, but he means business. Busting his chops I reckon. I ask Bart if he thinks they are father and son, but he thinks more like big brother and pesky, annoying, pain in the ass, little brother. Bart is the oldest of six brothers, and I'd guess he'd know.

Big brother and bright eyes eat their meal quickly, as though time is running out, and when they leave, Jack nods and leaves a $20 tip. Good looking and generous, I could so marry this one! He watches as the younger one walks out and I swear; his face looks as though it's seen the worries of the world. Why is that? Busing the table, I pick up a napkin and see that the young one has sketched the most beautiful woman. Long hair, soulful eyes, this little lady is a heart breaker. I know I don't look much now, but in my day…Well, it was another life time ago I guess.

That's it. Course! Why didn't I see this? Must be losing my touch! Bright eyes must be nursing a broken heart. Well, that explains why he looks so darn sad, and why that handsome big brother of his is so worried! What sort of idiot child would leave this cutie pie? Girl must be crazy not to keep this one! Land sakes! Is this girl from another world?


End file.
